Stjörnuhrap
by Sliderr17
Summary: Set after movie when Loki falls. A woman finds him. Not good at summary's and I know there are a lot of these stories out there. Loki&OC. If no one likes it then I probably won't keep doing it :  Enjoy.


He fell for what seemed like an eternity, time for him to linger on his fathers saddened face. What he did was not wrong, he had saved his father, he had planned to destroy a race that only brought them war

and pain, but his brother had caught him in his web of lies. He was foolish for letting this happen, that's why he chose to let go. He couldn't live with ridicule or defeat and he knew that is what would be

waiting for him.

He woke up, still, with bright lights shining onto his body. He smelled blood, which he knew must be his, and the pungent smell of earth. His eyes fluttered open and closed as he made out a pair of boots

making their way towards him at a fast jog. Someone, a woman, knelt beside him.

"Can you hear me? Are you alive?" She breathed.

He felt her touch his wrist with her hand, it felt warm which he wasn't accustomed to but he was too fragile to speak or move in objection at her contact. She hovered above him and he took in her features

that were illuminated by the glare. Her ivory skin was offset by her long dark auburn hair that hung around her grey eyes. He saw the confusion on her face.

"Who are you?" Then everything went black.

_10 hours earlier_

The cold breeze was beginning to set into the soil, reminding everyone that winter was on its way. Kate lay on her bed, waiting for her alarm to rouse her from her daydreams. Work and school seemed like a

good idea 8 months ago, but now she wasn't so sure. The 6 straight days of routine repeated week after week had her in the biggest slump of her life since her parents had passed away 4 years ago. The

pain was getting easier to deal with but it was still there, she felt it when she was alone. That was her reasoning for making herself busier than she could handle. Wednesday morning started out as usual as

any other. She got up at 5:30, showered and blew dry her long, straight auburn hair. She changed into her dark jeans, white vneck and grabbed her jean jacket on the way out the door. She missed the light

summer air, but wouldn't let winter creep into her wardrobe that easily.

She arrived at the shop she worked at and slumped into her steel toed boots. Being the only woman mechanic at her shop had helped her to become independent and only to accept help when offered. For

some reason she took pride in this, even knowing that all it showed was stubbornness and foolishness. The day droned on as any other, she finished her jobs quickly and efficiently then would go on to the

next. Finally 5:00 rolled around and she slipped back on her Hunters and walked out to her car. She started up the 1963 corvette, the only thing she had left that reminded her of her father, and ripped out of

the parking lot. On the way home Kate blasted her music and decided to take the scenic route. She was driving through the quiet countryside leaving the outskirts of Carlsbad, New Mexico. She could see the

city lights drifting away into the distance. She owned a tiny rancher 30 min outside of the city and although she could take the freeway to cut the time in half, she liked the peace she got from the country

roads. Sometimes while driving home, she would argue with herself whether or not to keep driving and leave her problems behind her, but reality would sink in and she would snap herself back to her

monotonous life.

Kates thoughts were interrupted by an ominous storm cloud circulating above her. She kept driving, only 10 minutes from her home when a bright flash of light split the skies. She swerved her car to the

shoulder of the road and slowly got out not taking her eyes off the spectacle she was witnessing above her. She heard a loud clap like thunder and something heavy smash into the dry earth. She jumped

back in her car ready to speed the other way, but something stopped her, she hesitated, wondering if she should investigate knowing this was not like her at all. To her amazement though, she wasn't

scared, she was curious and she felt empowered by it. She didn't think twice about it and started on the same route she was on, towards the astrological phenomenon that had decorated the sky.

When she arrived at ground zero, Kates eagerness seemed to build in her stomach, she jumped out of the car, lights on, door left open and came to the edge of a small crater. The headlights from her car

gave her an adequate amount of light to see what had landed. She stopped dead in her tracks not believing what her eyes were seeing in front of her. It was a man, black hair, pale skin, clad in abnormal

attire even complete with a long green cape.

"He couldn't possibly be alive" she whispered to herself. She ran over to him, assuming he was no threat to her. She fell to her knees beside him while her hand went straight to his wrist to look for a pulse.

"Can you here me? Are you alive?" She sensed he flinched at her touch and his eyes flickered open. He looked at her and she looked at him, straight into his emerald green eyes. "Who are you?" she said

aloud. Then his eyes shut, and did not again open.


End file.
